


You Should Of Paid Attention

by starman_deaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Comfort, Concussions, Hurt, Hurt John, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: John wasn't paying attention. And he paid for it dearly.





	You Should Of Paid Attention

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know i have no reason to not put the second chapter of us and them up but i've never written smut before so give me another day

John slept in too late and he missed the others leaving for the studio. He got ready rather quickly and then forgot to eat.

He should of paid attention.

It was about 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside. A colder day than yesterday, but not surprising for London. He walked out the front door and dreaded the five mile walk to the studio. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body. His teeth started to chatter and he huffed. He could see his breath crystal clear and sighed.

After about a half-hour of walking (he walked fast) he was ready to see Freddie. What he wasn't ready to see was a patch of ice in front of the door. He slipped and his head smacked the ground with a large  _thud._ He tried to fight the black dots the danced at the corner of his vision, but his eyes closed and then he promptly passed out.

He should of paid attention.

He woke up and blinked a few times. Then proceeded to sit up, but only to get a massive headache. He felt something on the back of his head and neck. He put his hand up to neck to feel the blood ooze onto his hand. He stood up and was very shaky. He walked into the building and turned to see John Reid sitting on the couch at the front door.

"John, what the hell-" He started. John waved him off and walked down the hall to the stairs. He struggled to get up them and had to hold the walls for support.

He couldn't quite figure out were he needed to go, although he had walked these halls many times before. He saw the wooden door that said  _Queen_ and stumbled towards them.

He opened it and fell through the door and managed to get a sentance out.

"Freddie Mercury..." He paused, "help me please."

He heard Freddie scream when John held the bloody hand out, and then fainted.

* * *

 

Freddie let out a scream when John held out his hand that was covered him blood.

He fell to the ground and they all stood there, dumbfounded. Freddie got to his knees next to John's body and shook him.

"John! Wake up, darling! Please! John!" Freddie begged. He started crying when the blood started to pool around his neck.

"Brian called 911 Freddie, he'll be okay." Roger put a hand on his shoulder. Soon enough the medics were here and hauling John's body off.

Freddie went with Brian and Roger to the hospital as they waited for John.

A docter walked towards them with a clipboard in his hands.

"Mr. Mercury?"

Freddie nodded as he stood up.

"John has to go in for a CAT scan and then he'll stay here for the night. He can leave tomorrow."

Freddie nodded again and then the docter beckoned him to go with him.

He walked to the room John was in, and gasped. He had bandages around his neck and head.

"Was there any serious brian damage?" Freddie turned to the doctor.

"No, thank god. He had a bad fall and has a mild concussion. We don't know if he's going to wake up tomorrow, but he should be okay once he does. Nothing to be worried about."

The docter left after patting him on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

Freddie walked into the hospital room John was in and sat down next to him.

"I'm happy you're okay John. I was really scared for you. You worried me so much. You need to be more careful. Next time soemthing worse could happen." Freddie said facing John. His chest rose and fell in a calming way, like saying that he was sorry for a being a clutz, and for 'almost dying'.

He shook his head and laughed. He got tears in his eyes, and his smile faltered.

"I should have woken you up, so this wouldn't of happened."

John murmured something.

Something that sounded like,

_should of paid attention_

Fredide chuckled and wiped the tears in his eyes.

John's still frame moved a little, and his facial expression changed.

He lips were tugged into a small smile.

_He should of paid attention._

 

 


End file.
